


Two Haikus

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: Just had to have a go at these - although they're not 100% accurate with 17 syllables.
Kudos: 1





	1. Mistake

She thought she had him.  
She went for his body.  
She failed – for I had his heart.


	2. Seven

Seven years out there.   
Tempted by another Seven.   
Seven year itch?   
In the end, it was my itch he scratched.


End file.
